tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hiro doomsday
Re:Welcome You're welcome! I found the image from a Chinese manga site because I was so eager to find the chapters that I haven't read since Tegami Bachi hasn't been translated in a long time. I first saw Chico in the 17th volume, which was still raw. Oh yeah, can you help me making a page about her maybe? I don't have wikia-editing experiences and my English is kinda bad. Thank you! Lunechanson (talk) 11:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vincent Alcott 1.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re:Drawing of book Hi, nice to meet you. I received your msg regarding the book that you needed me to draw, which appeared in the final episode of Season2. I don't think I can watch that episode for now unless it's repeating soon, since I only catch its anime on Animax channel. ^^" So I'm not sure if I'm able to help with this matter at the moment. -- Koosha (talk) 17:58, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I don't watch anime online unless it's a legal or legit site. ^^ Koosha (talk) 06:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Mm, personally, I don't watch any videos that are hosted without permission from the distributors(US or Japan, etc); e.g. user uploaded videos are not Fair Use in my opinion since uploading the whole series doesn't look like it's Fair Use; doesn't look right. Well, it's just my personal view and something I keep to. Hope this helps. ^^ -- Koosha (talk) 08:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :LetterBee Episodes :The series is currently not on TV. Not sure when it'll repeat. -- Koosha (talk) 14:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Book+Grandia Hi, I think recapturing both images from the TV might be better than drawings though. I'll keep a look out for them since Letter Bee is starting again soon. -- Koosha (talk) 03:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Pictures :No problem =) -- Koosha (talk) 10:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Names Hi Hiro, no worries. I thought the names "Bonnie & Clyde" sounded very alike and was wondering if they're based on the actual couple with the same names, however, no references were made in Wikipedia so nothing is confirmed really. ^^ Oh, I watch from Animax too. -- Koosha (talk) 11:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hello there. I completing this wiki (Reverse episodes) and you and I are the only active users at the time. I'll like to be admin or bureaucrat someday. Anyway is Tegami Bachi dubbed? Nice Meeting You QuestionRules 21:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Tegami Bachi Hey there, I just recently bought the entire Tegami Bachi series on DVD from eBay. Hopefully I will expand all the stubs with that DVD. Until then QuestionRules 14:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hey this wiki is mostly inactive. Have you ever tried adopting it? RE:Adoption When a wiki is inactive of admins (like this one) you send a request to Wikia. QuestionRules 14:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Well once you send a request they will look at it. If no admin or bureaucrat has been active in the past 6 months then you'll be handed admin and bureaucrat rights. QuestionRules 15:36, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... lets see. Admins help this wiki grow even more thatn just editing articles! You can edit the main page, navigation, background, MediaWiki, you get access to the Admin Dashboard, etc. Pretty much stuff you could have never of done as a normal user. Bureaucrats take it to the next level. As bureaucrat, you can administrate others. QuestionRules 15:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Admins Oh well it seems that you and I are now admins. 1. No, I send on for me... 2. Sorry I forgot... 3. I forget that too... QuestionRules 14:11, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I sent a message to Balastic pve. He must of saw your achievements and gave you Admin rights. For what its worth, you deserve it. Ah yes Balistic pve mad you admin. Source:http://tegamibachi.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AUserRights&user=Hiro+doomsday QuestionRules DVD Hey the dvd from ebay arrived! Since it is the entire series it will take a long time to finidh it. Wow you just get the smallest of things, don't you? :) Alright see'ya... QuestionRules ASO Does anyone really need this page. No one uses it so for now I'm closing it. I'm Back Hey I'm almost finished with the Tegami Bachi series! I should be back by tommorow. QuestionRules 21:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hello! I just wanted to say thanks for the welcome. I'll gladly tell you if I do have something to tell you. Anyway, thanks again! Fianann (talk) 16:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I would like to ask if I could create a page about Jeel, I just want this wiki to be complete, but I am unsure. Music Hiro doomsday-san: Hajimemashite. If you can help me, I'd really appreciate it. I also posted this question in the blog page. In Tegami Bachi Reverse ep. 22 can anyone tell what soundtrack is being played in the scene when Gauche and Sylvette meet by the fountain?